


because you don't know what it means to me

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, it hurts, let me wallow in my misery and then i'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: It’s minutes away from 2019, and Kyungsoo’s minutes away from losing Jongin.





	because you don't know what it means to me

**Author's Note:**

> I will be there at your side to remind you  
> How I still love you  
> I still love you.
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> title from Queen's Love of my Life.

_11:47_

  
  
“Kyungsoo, come here!”

  
Minseok hyung called from the inside. He turned to see the eldest waving the Monopoly Board with Jongdae and Baekhyun trying to take it away from him so they could start playing. Kyungsoo smiled. 

  
  
“It’s okay, hyung. Enjoy yourselves.” He said as he raised his wine glass.

  
  
He’s been here at the balcony for 30 minutes now. It was just supposed to be a break from the noise of his fellow members, but Seoul was very pretty in winter, especially in New Year’s Eve, as everything was so bright and lively and beautiful that Kyungsoo can’t help but bask in the feeling, even if it’s cold.

  
  
He adjusted his padded jacket and the hot pack that he held in his pocket. His wine glass started to have condensations because of the cold, he should go back-

  
  
“Hyung, what are you doing here?”

  
  
He shouldn’t be here. 

  
  
Kyungsoo shifted to give space to the younger male. His legs were a little wobbly and his cheeks a bit flush. He blamed it on the cold.

  
  
“Jongin-ah, you’re not supposed to be here.” Kyungsoo said as he drank from his half-filled glass. “You came back home early?”

  
  
The younger male gave a short laugh. “You didn’t miss me hyung?” He said as he tried his best to pout. “I’m hurt.”

  
  
The older smiled at Jongin, who smiled back at him. 

  
  
_This is so wrong._

 

He should stop hurting himself. 

  
  
“Ah, she told me to go back early.” The younger started, “she didn’t want to hold me back and not celebrate the New Year’s with you guys.”

  
  
“She’s nice,” Kyungsoo mumbled from his glass as he took a sip. “She takes good care of you.”

  
  
_Like I do._

  
“Like you do, hyung.” Jongin beamed at him, and Kyungsoo is blinded because Jongin looked so _, so beautiful_ with the lights of Seoul in his eyes that he can’t help but put his hands on the younger’s cheeks.

  
“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo started, and he felt the younger male slowly slipping away from him, inch by inch, and he tried not to let his voice crack. “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

  
  
And just like that, crackling noises can be heard from a distance. Fireworks started to shoot out from a distance in varying colors and brightness.

  
  
Kyungsoo’s heart exploded along with them. 

  
  
“Happy New Year, Jongin. You know I’m always proud of you, right?”

 

_You know I'll always love you, right?_

  
  
Jongin didn’t answer as his phone suddenly rang, a ringtone Kyungsoo knew all too well.

  
  
Kyungsoo downed the rest of the wine and took a one last longing look on the younger who was smiling and cooing at his phone screen.

  
  
_As long as you're happy._

  
  
He headed back inside.


End file.
